


Spoof story (bad at titles..)

by Robotdragonshifter



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oc/various - Freeform, Oc/whirl, Other, reader/various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:40:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robotdragonshifter/pseuds/Robotdragonshifter
Summary: You and your two friends, Ruka and Emily decide to hang out one day and stumble across the lost light.





	Spoof story (bad at titles..)

It was early in the morning, about 7:30 am. You had just woken up from sleep, your room was still slightly dark as the sun had not fully risen yet. You pushed off your blankets and sat up for a minute, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes. ‘Time to get some coffee’ you thought as you got up out of bed and walked to your kitchen.

Opening the fridge, you grabbed your coffee, made it how you like it then looked inside the fridge again. “Let’s see…” you thought out, looking for what you were in the mood for. You spotted (fav food) after a brief moment of looking. “ I don’t care what time it is, I will eat (fav food) anytime.” you softly mumble as you take said food out of the fridge.

After eating your meal, you sat down and looked outside. The wind outside swept up the vibrant orange, yellow and red leaves from the ground, sending them on an unspoken journey. You turned your attention towards your phone following that. Your friends Ruka and Emily should be up at anytime, you smiled at this thought and sent them a text via the group chat the three of you set up.  
  
“Hey guys, you want to hang out today?” you texted, to your surprise they were both awake. “Sure, I guess. This will be fun” Emily was the first to reply followed by a “ Of course!!” form Ruka. This is good, it seemed no one had plans today anyway. “What you want to do? There’s a forest nearby, you want to explore it? I don’t have any other ideas.” you suggested with a shrug. “Why not,” Ruka replied while Emily took a minute to reply “You mean the huge one? If we get lost I’m blaming you.” your friend warned you. “ let’s get ready, I’ll pick you up in a bit.”

After getting ready and picking up your friends you drove to the huge forest. “ let’s go Y/N, Em” Ruka exclaimed nearly running off without you and your other friend. The both of you ran after her, quickly catching up. Who knew going into a forest could be so exciting?

The view was quite pretty but almost ominous because of the lack of leaves on most of the trees. The ground was littered with crunchy golden leaves from the trees that shed them. “Imagine coming here at night.” you joked softly. Ruka chuckled softly and nodded. “You silly noodle, that would be creepy” emily nodded in agreement at Ruka’s comment.

The three of you wandered deeper and deeper into the woods before a loud crash and a tremor that shook the ground. “What was that?!” both you and Ruka exclaimed. Em had fell on her rear “ ow.. I don’t know but whatever it was it was big and seemed close.” she mumbled just loud enough to hear as she got up. “Let’s go check it out..” Ruka seemed anxious but her curiosity was getting the better of her. Em did not seem to comment, she just looked at both you and Ruka. “I-I mean I guess? Let’s go..” you mumbled softly. You and Em followed Ruka in cautiously approaching the source of the crash.

Oh my god. It was massive. How did the three of you not notice this before it crashed or as it crashed? “ Rodimus! We couldn’t have landed this anywhere else?! We are lucky the ship was not damaged by these, these-” a big blue, red and white robot scolded. A much smaller red and white robot came out and looked around. “They are called trees, Magnus.” said white and red robot explained. “He knows about earth? We can understand them?..” Emily noted softly.

“It’s good to step pede on a planet, it has been a while. Magnus, this was the flattest plot of land we could land that was not risking landing on the denizens of this planet. I thought I told you that.” a tall robot, presumably “Rodimus” replied to the tall blue, red and white mech whom you now know as “Magnus”.

Ruka nudged you gently, looking you in the eyes. “ I want to take a look inside the ship, come with me. I don’t want to go alone and I promise, we won’t be on long.” she begged softly. You sigh, you knew she would not let this go and you wanted to see as well. Em on the other hand was beyond nervous with the idea. “ Curiosity killed the cat, you guys…” Em still followed You and Ruka. Ruka spotted an unguarded opening to the ship and went for it, you and Em close behind her. The three of you made it on.

The three of you marveled at the inside of the ship. “ guys look in this room! It’s huge!! Even a huge window as well!” she ran into said room. “Ruka! Slow down” you shouted at a whispering volume as you and Em followed her into the room. Em looked at you and Ruka. “ I kinda wanna hide. Let’s hide in the vents?” she pointed to the vent cover that was open though it was much higher than the three of you. “Sure, if we could get up there I would do that.”

You all looked for a way up, “I don’t think there is a way-” “do you guys think you can lift me? If we stand the table and stand on each other, we just might reach” Em pointed out as she climbed onto the table that had been in the room. Your group was not always the smartest. Both you and Ruka looked at each other and shrugged, climbing into the table. You climbed on Ruka’s shoulders and Em climbed on yours. It was a miracle but she was able to climb into the vent. “I just remembered! I’m going to be honest, I am happy I randomly thought to bring rope along for our little journey.” she pulled some rope out from her pocket and secured it on the latch for the vent. “ Emily exclaimed happy. One by one you and ruka followed Em into the vents. Em grabbed the rope from the latch.

The three of you ventured the vents for awhile. Questions like “ How big do you think this ship is?” and “ What do you think these aliens are?” became a frequent thing to talk about. You all forgot how long you were wandering around until you took out your phone. “Three and a half hours?!” you exclaimed as you noticed the time on your phone. “Maybe we should get going? I dont know how we didnt get lost in-” “ we literally only left the room, turned and have not turned since.” ruka rolled her eyes with a chuckle. “Either way we should get back” right as you said that, the vents shook lightly with the whole ship.

You gulped loudly “ Now, we should leave now.” the three of you ran back towards the vent entrance you all had entered in. You looked out the window and you swore your heart stopped. There your planet was, getting smaller and smaller. The ship had took off with the three of you still on it.


End file.
